


Just once

by RuvikKin



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Sex, haha wanted this to be a slow build but fuck it, not many details on the sex, when i wrote it my brother kept looking over my shoulder soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot for Bigby/Nerissa from TWAU because I'm not obsessed with that fucking game kill me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just once

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't spell Nerissa's name right when I wrote this so I am sorry)

“You’re not as bad as everyone says you are.”  
That line stuck out to Bigby like a sore thumb, he had heard it before from someone, but who? Bigby looked at the ground, furrowing his brow to try and think before it hit him. “Faith.” He looked up to watch Narissa walking away. He wanted to let her go, let her do what she wanted and leave this place, but something told him to chase after her.  
So he did.  
Catching up to her was easy considering she was walking and he ran over. Explaining why he had run over, that would be a bit harder. “Bigby? Something wrong?”  
“Faith. You were, or are, Faith. Aren’t you? That night when at Toad’s place, the fight with Woody. Was that all you?” Narissa’s silence was all the answer he needed. “You wore glamour didn’t you?”  
“She had somewhere to be. Two places to be actually. One with Woody and one....” She shook her head. “I didn’t have anywhere to be, I said I’d deal with Woody since...” Narissa smiled and shook her head.  
“Since what? What happened?”  
“Since we both know he’s a little rougher than she’d like.” Oh. Narissa smiled and pulled a cigarette out, lighting it. “I’ve always been a sucker for people who are a little rougher.” Narissa took a drag of her cigarette then blew out the smoke at Bigby. Bigby scratched the stubble on his cheek and looked at her.  
“Ya know, I never got a statement from her for that night.”  
“A little late for an office visit wouldn’t you say?”  
“Well, you’ll just have to stop by my place then won’t you?” Narissa smiled and stepped closer to him, leaning up and kissing him softly.  
``````  
Thank god by the time they got there everyone was either in their own office, or out. The line at the business office was gone, but Bigby could hear Snow talking to someone inside. But right now Snow wasn’t his worry. If she saw Narissa here it would be bad, but nothing. Colin was his worry, Colin was in his apartment refusing to leave, or not allowed to leave at least.  
“Oh come on Bigby, you and I both know if I get caught I’m-“  
“Out. I know.” Bigby crossed his arms, Narissa wasn’t with him, and she was waiting down the hall so she could keep an eye out for Colin leaving. “It’s just for an hour maybe... I don’t know...”  
“If I leave, I want a drink and some more smoke when I get back.”  
“How about I just buy you glamour instead so you can get out of my hair?”  
“Very funny, maybe if you buy me enough glamour’s it’ll pay off that house you owe me.”  
“Are you going to get out for a little or not?” Bigby was getting impatient, he didn’t want Colin to figure out what was going on, and he did NOT need so much time wasted that Snow came over with some shit for him to do.  
“Fine. I suppose I’ll be in your office.”  
“Don’t fuck anything up.” Colin muttered something as he left and Bigby watched him go out of sight, before drumming his fingers on the door as Narissa walked over. “Will an hour do?”  
“That’ll be more than enough time.” Narissa walked inside and shut the door behind her, facing Bigby again. She stepped close and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down and crashing their lips together.  
Bigby leaned into the kiss, savoring it as their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to twirl around one another without pulling away. Bigby put his hands on Narissa’s hips and pulled her closer, practically lifting her up before he gently pushed her back to a wall and pressed his body against hers. Narissa kissed Bigby’s neck softly and smiled. “When was the last time you’d done something like this?”  
“It’s been awhile.” Bigby could feel Narissa’s lips parting into a smile against his neck.  
“Well, let’s fix that.” Narissa nudged him back and walked away from the wall, taking his hands. “Bedroom, you have one?”  
“Small apartment but of course I do.” Bigby led her to his bedroom, which didn’t have much but a desk with a small lamp on it and a few papers scattered on it, a small dresser for his clothes, and a bed. Narissa walked over to it and sat down on it, taking her jacket off and lying back on the bed. Bigby walked over and put one of his knees up on the bed, pushing Narissa back on the bed by her arms. Narissa leaned up to kiss his neck again as Bigby slid his hands on her arms and down to her chest.  
Narissa unbuttoned Bigby’s shirt and loosened his tie, taking the tie off first before pushing the sleeves of his shirt back so his chest was exposed. She rubbed it softly, feeling how his chest hairs were softer than she expected them to be. Narissa smiled and pushed Bigby back a little, crossing her arms over her head and removing her shirt and bra before leaning back again and pulling Bigby down with her. She kissed him again, running her fingers down to the front of his pants and beginning to unzip them.  
“Don’t hold back. And don’t worry about me.” She smiled as Bigby locked eyes with her, worried a little. “At some point, I’ll probably have had rougher. Like I said Bigby, I’ve been a sucker for roughness.” Bigby caressed Narissa’s neck softly and felt the ribbon on her neck. He tugged it, loosening it and feeling Narissa flinch at the touch. He could smell the fear and worry in her and kissed her again, before removing the ribbon completely.  
“It’s okay. Don’t worry about a thing.” Narissa smiled as Bigby discarded the ribbon on the floor and went back to kissing her neck and chest again, rubbing her thighs up and down as he pulled her legs up onto his hips.  
“Take me as your own, Bigby.” She muttered. “Prove to me, you’re not as bad as everyone thinks.”  
````````  
“Bigby! Open the door!” Snow knocked on the door again, Colin by her feet.  
“Snow, I told you he said he’s going to get me glamour. He’s been working on buying me one, they aren’t cheap.”  
“Well, he went behind my back and lied to me about sending you to the farm. He’s in trouble whether or not he gets you glamour by tomorrow.” Snow pressed her ear on the door and shook her head. “Didn’t want to do this.” She pulled a key out of her pocket and held it up.”  
“You have a key to his apartment?”  
“It’s a master key, works on every lock in the building. I don’t want to do this, who knows what he’s doing in there.” Snow put the key in the lock and jiggled it around so the door opened. She stepped inside with Colin right next to her. “Where is he?”  
“Maybe he’s sleeping in his room for once? He only ever sleeps for an hour and it’s been a little over that.” Snow looked down at Colin and closed her eyes, shaking her head. She walked over to his bedroom door and pushed it open.  
“Bigby what in the world is-“ She stopped talking and groaned, rubbing her eyes. Colin walked in and looked up.  
“Oh. That explains quite a lot.”  
Bigby was lying in his bed, cradling Narissa close to his body, with the covers slightly tangled between their legs. She had her fingers tangled in Bigby’s hair and her other arm wrapped under his side. Their bodies were pressed together, close to each other, and it didn’t look like there was any separating them.  
Narissa fidgeted and turned to look at Snow, smiling a little before holding a finger up to her lips, then nuzzling back into Bigby’s chest. Bigby groaned and pulled her closer, not aware that Snow and Colin were standing there, looking at them as they lay together without worry. Snow shook her head and turned around, leaving the room with Colin close behind.  
“When he’s up, send him to my office.” Snow shook her head. “I can’t believe this.” Snow left the apartment and almost slammed the door behind her.  
“Oh boy Bigby. You’re in trouble.”  
``````````````````````  
~~A year later~~  
“So you haven’t heard from her since she left?”  
“Nope.”  
“And you don’t know where she is right?”  
“Right.”  
“And you think she’s still alive?”  
“I’m sure she is.” Bigby fixed his tie and looked to Colin, he was in glamour finally, which Bigby had bought after Snow had yelled at him for sleeping with someone like Narissa after the case they were all involved in. Snow said it was ‘unprofessional’ and ‘unnecessary’ for him to do something like that. Bigby hadn’t listened to her, he knew it wouldn’t happen again because Narissa left the next morning, slipped out while Bigby slept.  
“I still say you should’ve tried to get her number somehow. Use that nose of yours to track her down. You’ve been sad since she left.” Bigby scoffed and shook his head. “I’m serious Bigby, wouldn’t have been bad for you to try and get her back.”  
“She needed to leave. I wasn’t going to stop her.” Bigby sighed and went to say something else, when someone knocked on the door. He furrowed his brow and opened the door. “Yes?” Flycatcher was standing there. “Flycatcher? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Flycatcher held out a small manila envelope and shrugged. “This was left downstairs for you. No return address on it, and no name.” Bigby looked at it and flipped it over a few times. “I figured it must be important though.” Flycatcher nodded and smiled. “Anyway, have a good day Bigby.”  
“You too.” Flycatcher left and Bigby shut the door, looking at the envelope.  
“Well now, what’s this?”  
“Don’t know.” Bigby sat down and opened it up, reaching inside and pulling out three items; a small baggie with locks of brown hair in it, a letter, and a purple ribbon. “The hell?” He looked at the baggie with confusion then set it aside, looking at the ribbon.  
“Looks like Narissa’s.”  
“Yeah.” Bigby set it down and opened the letter, a photograph falling out of it. Bigby picked it up and looked at it, his eyes widening.  
“What is it?” Colin looked over at the picture and smiled. “Well well, would you look at that.”  
“Wow...” It was a picture of Narissa in a hospital bed, cradling something in her arms, which looked like.  
“A baby.” Both Colin and Bigby said at the same time, then looking at each other before Bigby shook his head.  
“It couldn’t be. It’s been a year.”  
“Yeah but neither of you are mundies.” Bigby frowned and looked at the letter, reading it.  
Bigby,  
I should have told you as soon as it happened, but I didn’t know how you’d react. If you look at the picture I’m sure you can figure out exactly what’s happened. Congratulations I should say Bigby. I hope one day you and her can meet each other, since she’s taken more after you in these past months since she was born. I’d love to come see you again so you may see her and give her a father she deserves. And just because I haven’t said it already; her name is Tania. I miss you, and hope to see you once again.  
Narissa.  
Bigby stared at the letter, reading it over and over again, and looking at the picture again and again. He looked at Colin and shook his head. “Not a word to Snow.” Colin shrugged and turned around, rubbing his neck. “Colin.” Bigby stood up. “I mean it, not a soul is to know about this.” Bigby set the letter on the table, along with the baggie, and the ribbon. He looked at the picture and smiled, pulling his wallet out and putting the picture inside of it.  
“Not a soul Colin. But you’re going to carry that picture around for anyone to steal your wallet and just see it.”  
“Colin if anyone steals my wallet, you know I’m getting it back. Don’t worry about it. So long as I don’t stupidly leave it somewhere for Snow to find it, I’ll be fine.”  
“Whatever you say Bigby. Whatever you say...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna continue this but I don't know where this will go so fuck it all.


End file.
